Up until the present, to adjust the focus of the type of binoculars which have both eyepieces extending from the center, the eyepieces must be extended or retracted by means of a knob attached to the rotating arm on the left and right sides of the body of the binoculars.
By revolving this wheel the focus can be adjusted accordingly, i.e., the lens telescope in or outwards. However, to obtain precise focusing, this method requires some effort and because it takes some time, where situations require immediate focusing, or when you want to observe a particular scene, this procedure is not efficient in terms of speed.
The present invention is directed to the elimination of these faults, by the use of the newly developed focus adjusting device.